<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Child's Logic by Windierelf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962321">A Child's Logic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windierelf/pseuds/Windierelf'>Windierelf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acute Trauma, Getting Together, Joanna has the whole crew wrapped around her little finger, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Star Trek: Into Darkness Compliant, Pre-Slash, past emotional child abuse, single dad McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windierelf/pseuds/Windierelf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident Joanna comes to live on the Enterprise with Dr. McCoy. She soon wriggles her way into the hearts of the whole crew, including the stoic Vulcan first officer, which leads to a budding relationship between First officer and CMO.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Child's Logic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A huge thanks to my beta Starfleetdicks for giving this the once over. Now that this story is done I can go back to concentrating on my ridiculously long McSpirk wip.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The young crew of the <em>U.S.S. Enterprise </em>made their way exhaustedly through the Academy’s shuttle depot, dodging reporters with the aid of Starfleet security. The flagship being the only ship to return from the destruction of Vulcan after a mysterious delay had not gone un-noticed by the news media. Leonard McCoy wished he could have avoided this circus by going with the patients to Starfleet Medical, but Dr. Boyce had insisted he had everything under control now that they were back to Earth. The older doctor had used the two weeks it had taken to limp back from nowhere space to recover from his concussion and mil injuries from their initial encounter with the <em>Narada </em>and had felt fine in accompanying the patients off the ship. Leonard knew why he’d pushed for it of course, he wanted to be with Captain Pike every step of the way and the young doctor couldn’t blame him. So here he was pushing his way through the crowds with Jim at his side, both exhausted and in the case of Jim, pretty banged up still.</p><p>            Finally, outside the hanger and away from the crowds of people the crew scattered, all but running through the empty campus to form rooms left abandoned these last few weeks. Leonard and Jim made their way to the edge of campus and up the few blocks to the apartment they rented. They had not wanted to stay on campus for more than the required first year, being that they were older than everyone else in the dorm. Leonard was just contemplating how long the hot water would last them when Jim stopped short next to him several feet from their door. Leonard looked around, bringing his mind back to the present, there was a man in a suit with a briefcase standing outside their door. He didn’t look like a reporter, though who could say. The stranger looked up at the sound of their aborted approach and gave them a nervous smile, he seemed familiar to Leonard’s sleep deprived brain.</p><p>            “Dr. McCoy?” The man asked taking a few steps toward them and holding his hand out for him to shake. As he took it, he realized suddenly where he had seen the man before, at the court dates for his custody battle with Jocelyn.</p><p>            “Connor Reid, and just what are you doing here?” Leonard asked eyes narrowing as he let go of the other man’s hand.</p><p>            “I realize I’m the last person you probably expected to drop by your door unannounced but there is a matter of some urgency we need to discuss. Might we step inside?” Reid asked gesturing back towards the door looking apologetic. Reid was younger than Leonard, closer to Jim’s age honestly. He hadn’t been much more than an intern the last time they had met.</p><p>            “Considering the last time I saw you, you were helping my ex-wife make sure I never got to see my little girl again I am not really inclined to invite you in at the moment,” Leonard said crossing his arms. Reid at least had the decency to look embarrassed about that.</p><p>            “Yes, I do remember that, if it means anything, I wasn’t overly fond of having to help out on that case. Ms. Brooks pulled every trick in the book to make sure she won custody I only wish I was more than an intern and able to stop her. You didn’t deserve what she did to you sir.” Leonard didn’t’ reply immediately but let Reid squirm for a minute until Jim cleared his throat next to him.</p><p>            “Come on Bones, let’s just get inside before some of those reporters we ducked figure out we don’t live on campus,” Jim said moving past the other two men to open the apartment door. Leonard made a hmm-ing noise before gesturing Reid to proceed him into the room, the younger man nodded his thanks and followed Jim through the open door.</p><p>            “Bones if you don’t need me, I’m going to go shower,” Jim said scrubbing his hands over his face, already making his way towards his bathroom.</p><p>            “Yeah sure Jim, no problem. This won’t take long I imagine,” Leonard said as he leveled his gaze once again on the young lawyer. Once Jim had left the room Leonard gestured Reid to the couch while he remained standing by the front window. “All right Reid, spit it out. What’s Jocelyn want now? More child support? She’s already getting more than I can afford as it is.”</p><p>            “Uh no sir, Ms. Brooks doesn’t need more child support. I’m here actually to read you in on events that occurred shortly after the <em>Enterprise </em>left to aid Vulcan. I’m not quite sure how to tell you this sir, other than to just come right out and say it. Your ex-wife was in a car accident after picking up her daughter from pre-school, she died at the scene sir.” It took a minute for the words to sink in, when they had Leonard let out a long breath and sank into the nearby armchair that he had forgone earlier. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands for a moment as he replayed the words in his head. Jocelyn had been killed in a car accident; Joanna had been in the car. Leonard’s head snapped up and his gaze sought Reid’s again.</p><p>            “My daughter? What about Joanna, is she all right?”</p><p>            “Yes sir, miraculously she didn’t have a scratch on her. As I understand it sir, she is the picture of health except that she hasn’t spoken a word since the accident.”</p><p>            “Well that’s understandable,” Leonard said taking a deep breath and trying to stop the shaking in his hands. “Am I allowed to see her? Who’s taking care of her now?”</p><p>            “She’s in the care of the state at the moment until we could contact you. It wasn’t until I arrived in San Francisco that we realized you weren’t on planet.”</p><p>            “Why is she in the care of the state? Where are Jocelyn’s parents? What about my parents?”</p><p>            “Ms. Brooks’ parents both died last year and the stipulations of Ms. Brooks will made it difficult to place your daughter with your parents, though I agree that would have been a better solution,” Reid said as he reached down and brought his briefcase into his lap. He opened it and pulled out a rather large stack of actual paper.</p><p>            “What sort of situations?”</p><p>            “After her parents death Ms. Brooks redid her Will where custody of Joanna was concerned should anything happen to her. She tried to make arrangements for some distant cousin to become the girls’ guardian but the lawyer she took the Will to, to have it finalized protested this and actually brought it to a judge. Essentially sir, they made it so that custody was first offered to you as the girl’s father, despite everything that Ms. Brooks had said and done to win custody from you in the first place. In fact, it was the judge’s intention to contact you and redo the custody agreement if Ms. Brooks did not comply with his ruling. As it stands sir, Joanna cannot be placed even in the home of your parents until you were notified and gave permission for such a placement.”</p><p>            “And if I want Joanna here with me?” Leonard asked barely daring to breath.</p><p>            “That is your right sir, in fact we can have her brought here by weeks end. There are a few matters to deal with regarding child services, but I am willing to help with that,” Reid said. He had set aside his brief case and placed the stack of paper on the coffee table. Leonard could see the top sheet bore the words ‘last will and testament’. He listened as Reid explained everything in his ex-wife’s Will, which included a small trust fund for Joanna and enough money for them to live on for while should he need to take a leave of absence from the fleet. God, what was he going to tell command? What was even the protocol for a situation like this? He knew Jim wanted him with him when they returned to space and he honestly couldn’t imagine his life without the blond, were children allowed on starships? He looked up when he realized Reid had stopped speaking.</p><p>            “Sorry, what did you say?” he asked.</p><p>            “I asked if you had any questions about the Will sir, it’s pretty straight forward.”</p><p>            “I honestly can’t say that I do right now, ask me again tomorrow and that might change,” Leonard said with a mirthless chuckle. Reid smiled politely.</p><p>            “I quite understand sir, it is a lot to take in.” The lawyer stood and fished out an old-fashioned business card from his jacket pocket, which he handed to Leonard. “If you have any questions I can be reached here, I’ll start making arrangements for Joanna to be brought to San Francisco. If Starfleet needs anything, they can reach me at the same number.” Leonard nodded setting the card down and walking Reid to the door. As he stepped out, he turned and gave Leonard a sad smile.</p><p>            “I know you and Ms. Brooks did not have a great relationship these last several years but for what it’s worth I’m sorry for your loss,” Reid said before offering his hand for Leonard to shake again. The doctor took it, nodding his acceptance of the other man’s condolences. Leonard returned inside and sat on the now vacant couch, mind still buzzing with the news he had just received. Vaguely he heard the shower turn off sometime later and waited for Jim to come out into the living room. He didn’t have long to wait.</p><p>            “Bones? What did the lawyer guy want?” Jim asked as he made his way into the living room dressed in sweats and a t-shirt hair still damp. Leonard looked up at his friend and opened his mouth, but no words came out for a several seconds. He closed it again and looked back at the stack of papers that Reid had left.</p><p>            “Bones?”</p><p>            “I think I need to talk to Pike,” Leonard said finally looking up at where Jim now stood next to the couch. “Jocelyn’s dead.”</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>            Leonard didn’t know what Captain, now Admiral, Pike had done but he would be forever grateful. After he had told Jim everything the younger man had made him take a shower while he made some calls, presumably to Boyce to ascertain if Pike was up for visitors. As soon as Leonard had showered and changed, they had left the apartment and headed for Starfleet medical where Boyce let them in a staff entrance to avoid any press milling around out front. They went up to Pike’s private room where they were met by a conscious though drained looking Pike and one Admiral Archer. The two senior officers listened to Leonard’s new situation and told him to give them the Will and Reid’s card and they would take care of everything. At the end of the week Leonard and Jim picked up Joanna at the shuttle station outside of San Francisco and brought her home to their apartment where they had set up a small area for her in Leonard’s room. Temporary as all three of them would be leaving in a few weeks’ time as part of the <em>Enterprise</em>’s crew.</p><p>            Joanna never said a word even after she had been staying with them for more than a week. Leonard took her to see Boyce and a child psychologist, but both came to the same conclusion, she would speak when she was ready to and not before. Jim tried to cheer Leonard up by saying Joanna was as stubborn as her father to which Leonard rolled his eyes. Just because she wasn’t speaking wasn’t to say she had no way of communicating, for a nearly five-year-old she could write fairly well. She warmed up to her father and Jim fairly easily and would even smile shyly at Jim’s antics. The blond loved the kid and couldn’t wait to have them both on the ship with him. Joanna was to be the first child allowed to live on a starship as part of a pilot program testing the feasibility of families accompanying officer’s on long assignments. The <em>Enterprise </em>was set to embark on a five-year mission, the first mission of its kind to be attempted. There would be a lot of firsts on the Starfleet flagship: first child, first five-year mission, and first captain fresh from the Academy. Leonard still wasn’t thrilled about the whole mission, he would have preferred being planet-side, but Starfleet wanted to keep the crew that saved the Earth together, it was good PR apparently. Joanna seemed thrilled at the idea of living on a spaceship in a way only a four-year-old could be.</p><p>            When they returned to the <em>Enterprise </em>after graduation and Jim’s appointment Leonard and Joanna settled into a set of the quarters that connected to another through the bathroom, the Captain and First officer shared a similar arrangement a little ways up the hall. The room was perhaps too big for the nearly five-year-old, but she’d grow into it over the next five years. Joanna was too short to reach nearly all the control panels throughout the ship, so Jim had programed the computer to recognize when she was outside a door, she was allowed access to in case she needed to get somewhere in unaccompanied by her father. He’d also taken the liberty of showing her pictures of the senior staff telling her they were good people, and she could trust them. She’d met nearly all of them within a few days of launch, except for Mr. Spock who always seemed very busy. She’d seen him at a distance a few times and was very curious about the Vulcan, Joanna had never met a Vulcan, she hoped he was nice. She was a rather well-behaved child and was thus allowed the freedom to wander the ship. In the first few weeks of their mission she had quickly ingratiated herself to nearly all of the crew to the point they were wrapped around her little fingers, and still she hadn’t said a word.</p><p>            It was on one of her wanders, trying to find her way to the med bay to sit in her father’s office while he worked, that she finally met Spock. She’d heard both her father and Uncle Jim speak of him with varying opinions. The Vulcan was standing in an empty hallway scrolling through a PADD. She approached him shyly, he was tall like her daddy, but then everyone was tall to her when she only came up to a person’s thigh. Despite her father’s grumblings and Uncle Jim’s jokes she thought they actually like Mr. Spock therefore she like him too. She reached out and tugged on the Vulcan’s pantleg gently to get his attention.</p><p>            Spock looked up at the sensation of something pulling on his trouser leg then immediately looked down passed his PADD to see a small girl standing in front of him with a small smile on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her and placed her arms behind his back one hand clasping the other that held the PADD. She continued to smile as she held her hands up to him, Spock did not understand the gesture nor what the child wanted.</p><p>            “Miss McCoy, I presume,” Spock said still watching the child. She nodded and pushed her arms up farther. “I do not understand what you are asking of me Miss McCoy. You will have to speak.” The child sighed and dropped her hands looking at the floor sadly before looking back up at him lips pursed. Spock cocked his head, for one so young the doctor’s daughter had a lot of control over herself.</p><p>            “You do not speak, do you?” The girl shook her head, she put her hands up again. Spock hesitated before he reached out one of his own and taking one of her small hands in his and allowing his shields to lower enough to receive an impression of what she wanted.</p><p>            “<em>Up please,”</em></p><p>            “Why do you desire to be picked up? You are completely capable of walking under your own power.”</p><p>            <em>“Your legs are longer; you can help me get to med bay so I can hang out with daddy.”</em></p><p>“Your father is likely busy; do you not have something to occupy yourself with in your quarters?”</p><p>            “<em>Bored, and daddy said I could.” </em>The logic of a human child was fascinating, Spock regarded the girl for another moment before extending the hand that still holding the PADD. The girl’s smile grew impossibly wide as she was lifted with ease and placed on Spock’s hip. The Vulcan kept his stiff posture as they began to walk, he held the PADD in his free hand and continued to peruse the information on the screen. Joanna tucked herself in close watching him scroll as they walked. She reached out a small hand and placed it on his and sent him a question.</p><p>            “<em>What’cha reading Mr. Spock?”</em></p><p>“Crew reports on the daily operations of the ship, I deal with many things pertaining to the running of the ship so as best to aid the Captain,” Spock said as they continued to walk. He paused in reading to summon a turbolift, observing the child he held surreptitiously while they waited for it to arrive.</p><p>            “Miss McCoy, how did you know I would receive your thoughts earlier? They were remarkably clear.”</p><p>            “<em>Thank you, daddy said that when I met you, I needed to be careful not to touch your hands because Vulcan’s are tele… tela…, Vulcan’s are special.”</em></p><p>“Indeed, Doctor McCoy is quite right, my people are touch telepaths. It means we can connect to another’s mind through physical contact.” The child listened with wide eyes as Spock spoke.  “That does not necessarily mean I can read your mind at this moment Miss McCoy only impressions of your emotions and whatever thoughts you think very clearly, as you did before.”</p><p>            <em>“I like talking like this, I don’t write yet and getting daddy to understand me is hard.”</em></p><p>“Why do you not speak?” They were approaching the med bay now and Joanna pulled her hand away from Spock’s. The last impression Spock got was that it was not something she was comfortable talking about. He did not press the issue as they entered the bright clean medical bay, Spock more than anyone understood not wanting to talk about something that was painful. Despite her reluctance to share her thoughts at that moment she was still curled close, head pressed under his chin. Spock was uncertain if this was normal behavior for a child who has only just met the person carrying them, but he preferred to think of it as a positive thing. He found that he did not mind her presence pressed so close, her mind was a quiet buzz of innocent thoughts and he honestly found it a refreshing change from the press of the minds he encountered in his day to day life.</p><p>            Dr. McCoy exited his office as Spock entered carrying Joanna, he stopped in his tracks not quite sure what he was seeing. The Vulcan first officer appeared to be speaking to his young daughter as though she had asked him a question. He watched as she moved her hand away from his after Spock had spoken. Why was the stoic Vulcan carrying his five-year old and more importantly how had she suckered him into it. Leonard was still staring when Spock’s eyes landed on him and he started across the med bay to join the doctor where he stood.</p><p>            “Morning Spock,” Leonard said still very confused why the first officer was carrying his daughter. “Everything all right?”</p><p>            “Indeed doctor, your daughter requested assistance getting to the med bay,” Spock said shifting his grip on the child, obviously intent on putting her down but the child clung to him with a mischievous grin.</p><p>            “Requested? Did Joanna speak to you?”</p><p>            “Not in the way I’d imagine you would like her to, she allowed me to take her hand giving me an impression of what she wanted. She has a very clear mind for one so young,” Spock said looking down at the child that was holding onto his uniform shirt.</p><p>            “Well thanks, I think. Come on Jo let the commander go I think you’ve distracted him long enough,” Leonard said shifting his attention to his daughter. The child giggled but allowed Spock to put her down, she caught his hand briefly and smiled at him.</p><p>            <em>“Thank you, Mr. Spock, can we hang out again soon?”</em></p><p>“You are welcome Miss McCoy, and we may as long as your father has no objection,” Spock said before looking back to Doctor McCoy who looked very lost until he noticed Joanna still holding Spock’s hand.</p><p>            “Joanna, I told you, you can’t just grab a Vulcan’s hands. Sorry Spock,” Leonard said reaching out to place a hand on his daughter’s shoulder.</p><p>            “It’s quite all right Doctor, I took her hand first when we met in the corridor. As I said she has a very clear mind, I do not mind the contact at all. Incidentally, she inquired if we might ‘hang out’ again, as you heard I said it was acceptable as long as you were amendable.”</p><p>            “Oh, well I guess, sure, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>            “Not at all doctor, but now if you and Miss McCoy will excuse me, I must return to duty,” Spock said nodding to the doctor and gently squeezing Joanna’s hand before dropping it and stepping away. He exited the med bay without another word, already immersed back in his PADD. Leonard looked down at Joanna who smiled up at him with her big brown eyes.</p><p>            “Well what do you think of our resident Vulcan?” He asked hoping for an answer but not really expecting one. Joanna’s smile grew even bigger and she took her father’s hand swinging it back and forth between them. “I take it that means you like him?” The girl nodded.</p><p>            “Yeah, he’s all right, I guess. Come on, let’s get you set up with something to do in my office then we’ll meet Jim for lunch later.” Joanna nodded again and followed her father back into his office.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>            The next time Spock interacted with Joanna it was several weeks later, <em>Enterprise </em>had been out on her mission for six months, the little girl had found her way up to the bridge. Not on her own at least, she had come with Doctor McCoy who was there to badger the captain about missing yet another physical. She wandered over to Spock’s station and waited quietly for him to acknowledge her. He finished tapping out a command before turning to look down at her, she smiled up at him a large gap-toothed grin.</p><p>            “Miss McCoy you seem to be missing your front incisor,” Spock said by way of greeting. Joanna giggled putting out a hand, silently asking permission to touch Spock’s where it rested on his lap, he nodded, and the child’s hand wrapped around his thumb.</p><p>            <em>“It’s my first lost tooth, daddy says we can put it under my pillow tonight for the tooth fairy. Will the Tooth fairy be able to get all the way out here Mr. Spock?” </em>The child’s eyes were wide with her earnest question. Spock had the presence of mind not to simply state that a tooth fairy was highly illogical, contrary to what his students at the Academy thought he did not enjoy making humans of any age cry.</p><p>            “The Tooth Fairy?” Spock repeated, he glanced up at where McCoy still stood next to the Captain their conversation stopped for the moment. The Doctor had a look on his face that clearly said not to dash the girls hopes or he would make life very difficult for you. He looked back at the child before speaking. “As I understand it the tooth fairy is a magical being, I am sure that he or she can make themselves be anywhere they are needed,” Spock said, ignoring the wide grins on the Captain’s and Nyota’s faces. Joanna giggled and clapped her hands before she placed one back on Spock’s and sent him another question.</p><p>            <em>“What are you working on?” </em></p><p>            “I am scanning a nearby nebula for potential resources.”</p><p>            “<em>Is it pretty? Can I see?” </em>Spock nodded and adjusted his scanner to show the nebula as it appeared to the naked eye before he stood and allowed Joanna to clamber up into his chair. He was very aware that the whole bridge had been silently observing the seemingly one-sided conversation between the usually stoic first officer and a five-year-old girl. Joanna carefully leaned forward against the console and peered into the scanner’s viewer. She made an awed sound as the nebulae spun in the viewer, she looked back up at Spock excitedly. He offered her his hand and her thoughts exploded across his mind, her awe at the nebula and her thanks for showing it to her. Spock felt his face soften; he did not smile but he squeezed her hand in answer. She bent to look at the viewer again and Spock busied himself with some of the readings still coming into his console.</p><p>            The ship shuddered suddenly as if hit by something, the crew barely reacted but Joanna, still standing on the chair, was easily overbalanced. She pitched to one side with a squeak, losing her grip on the console as the ship shuddered and bucked. Spock reacted without thinking, arm snapping out and fingers hooking around the straps of the overalls the child wore. He pulled her back up right as the ship settled once more, she stumbled regaining her balance and fell against him instead. He felt small hands grip his uniform shirt and the little form under his hand started shaking.</p><p>            “Doctor McCoy,” Spock called softly, looking up. The doctor was already on his way over and he gently coaxed Joanna back so he could look at her. The captain was asking Sulu what had hit them. Spock looked down at his console and saw nothing of note, likely it had just been an ill-timed sub-space eddy caused by something that had happened light years away.</p><p>            “Jo honey, you ok,” Leonard asked. Joanna nodded her eyes glistening with tears. Spock took her small hand in his and sifted through her frantic emotions for a moment.</p><p>            “I think she is simply a little shocked Doctor, the near fall scared her,” Spock said letting go of the small hand.</p><p>            “Yes, I’d say you’re right Spock, thank you for catching her, I was too far away.”</p><p>            “Thanks are unnecessary doctor, I simply reacted.”</p><p>            “Well thank god for Vulcan reflexes,” Leonard said as he lifted Joanna up and settled her on his hip. She reached out and took Spock’s hand again before they walked away.</p><p>            <em>“Thank you, Mr. Spock.” </em>The thought came as a whisper, Spock did not answer but nodded his head at her and let her hand go and McCoy walked them to the turbo lift.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>            Spock exited the bridge a few hours later for his lunch break and was not surprised when Nyota followed him into the turbo lift. She was openly grinning at him and he was doing his best to ignore her. Their attempt at a relationship in the weeks prior to and after the Nero incident had fortunately not soured their friendship, Spock still considered the younger woman a good friend. But right now, he knew she was going to engage in human teasing, though he knew there was never any malice behind her words.</p><p>            “So, you gonna make me ask?” Nyota asked grinning up at him with her hands clasped behind her back.</p><p>            “Make you ask what Lieutenant?”</p><p>            “Oh, don’t be like that, come one we all know that girl is beyond adorable and you’re just as wrapped around her finger as the rest of us are.”</p><p>            “As you know it is physically impossible to wrap oneself around another person’s digits therefore, I do not see the logic in such a statement.”</p><p>            “Oh, come on Spock, that kid loves you, there’s nothing wrong with that I just want to know how it started,” Nyota asked following him from the lift to the mess hall.</p><p>            “Miss McCoy asked for my assistance getting to the med bay several months ago. And by asked, I mean she walked up to me and held her arms up in a gesture I have come to understand as a request to be picked up.” Nyota practically melted as she ‘awwed’ at what Spock was saying, but then she got a thoughtful look.</p><p>            “Wait, she asked?”</p><p>            “She did not speak, after several minutes I took her hand in mine and we communicated that way. For a child so young she was able to get her thoughts off quite clearly,” Spock said as they reached the replicators and he selected fruit salad and yogurt. Nyota quickly made her selection of a chicken Caesar salad and they proceeded to an empty table. When they had settled Nyota continued the conversation.</p><p>            “Now that I think about it, I’m not surprised she has a mind that’s able to communicate with yours so easily. Look at the intelligence level of her parents, a top tier surgeon and doctor for a dad and a very successful Lawyer for a mother. Kids gonna be pretty smart,” Nyota said as she took a bite of her salad. Spock speared a Terran grape with his fork as he listened. Spock had very little experience with small children, he had thought they would be difficult to deal with, but Joanna McCoy had been pleasant to interact with. Though he also did not have to deal with her as constantly as others, therefore he really had insufficient data to form an opinion.</p><p>            “Nyota, why does the child not speak?” Spock asked after a moment. Uhura looked him over for a second before answering.</p><p>            “Didn’t you get the memo about her when her living on the ship was approved?”</p><p>            “I received a memo stating that she would be part of a pilot program for children on starships but as I recall it did not have details about her.”</p><p>            “Huh, maybe Jim thought you wouldn’t think it relevant to your duties. Anyway, tell me what you do know, and I’ll go from there,” Uhura said as she pushed away her empty lunch tray.</p><p>            “She is the five-year-old child of Doctor McCoy and an unknown female you yourself stated is a high-end lawyer. I assume up until now she lived with the mother as the decision to have her on the <em>Enterprise </em>was done very quickly.”</p><p>            “All correct, she’s living with Leonard now because her mother died in a car accident while we were dealing with Nero. Leonard got the news when we all got back, they’d been divorced for a couple of years, but I guess the news was still pretty upsetting. According to Jim that poor girl hasn’t spoken since the accident.”</p><p>            “She was in the car when it happened?”</p><p>            “That’s what the lawyer told Leonard.”</p><p>            “And the doctor found no cause for her silence?”</p><p>            “Nope, not Leonard or the child psychologist he sent her to before we left, she’s in perfect health but won’t speak.”</p><p>            “You are very well informed on the matter Nyota,” Spock said as they stood to recycle their trays.</p><p>            “I asked Leonard about it not long after we shipped out, I was curious. She’s such a sweet and inquisitive girl I hoped I could help, so far, we’ve made no headway. I can’t imagine what she went through, to lose her mother like that so young.” Spock said nothing to the Lieutenant’s pronouncement. He could imagine exactly what the child had gone through, he would surmise it was much like when he lost his own mother.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>            As the first year of the <em>Enterprise’</em>s five-year mission progressed Spock found himself often in the company of the younger McCoy and by extension the Doctor and Captain. It took most of the year but at some point, the three humans had managed to persuade Spock to refer to them without honorifics, at least in private. It had taken longer with the Captain and Doctor as he felt he should remain professional with them however Jim had insisted he drop the Captain title when they began playing chess together regularly. He found Jim to be a challenging opponent and in time he found he could forgive the man for the difficulties he had caused Spock since they had met. Doctor McCoy, when he wasn’t around Joanna, was also a challenge to Spock. The human allowed his emotions free reign and he certainly had no qualms speaking his mind if he disagreed with something. They were very much opposites that had led to many an argument and creative debate. However, Spock found that he rather enjoyed their banter, he had meditated on his seeming need to rile the doctor but could come up with no logical reason for doing so. It was refreshing to have a different kind of mental challenge, between his work and the social interactions with the doctor and captain his mind was well stimulated.</p><p>            His interactions with the young Miss McCoy, though she insisted that he call her Joanna, remained a curious bright spot. She remained the only human child he had any ongoing interactions with though he imagined that might change in the near future as more families applied to serve together on the <em>Enterprise. </em>Spock did not think he would enjoy being around multiple children and could not even imagine having his own though he knew he had more than enough time to decide that issue. Joanna usually ended up in Spock’s company at least once a day, and therefore Spock found himself around Doctor McCoy more often than they might normally have been in the course of their work. When around Joanna they kept the banter light, the little girl seemed to enjoy watching them interact.</p><p>            “You really don’t mind having a five-year-old hold your hand all the time Spock,” McCoy asked one day as they watched Joanna cross the mess to deposit her tray in the recycler.</p><p>            “Joanna’s mind is very dynamic; she expresses great control over her thoughts considering she’s a five-year-old human. It is a pleasant break actually, to spend some of my day with her,” Spock said easily. McCoy hummed in response.</p><p>            “Well, I’m glad, I really wasn’t sure how having her on the ship would go but she seems to be adjusting rather well. Thankfully our first year of this mission hasn’t been all that complicated. Though I know Jim’s bored out of his mind, he wants something more interesting than diplomatic functions and star charting.”</p><p>            “Such missions will come with time; we are still a largely untested crew.” At this point Joanna returned and clambered back up into her spot next to Spock. She grinned up at him and placed her small hand against his.</p><p>            “<em>You like my daddy huh?”</em></p><p>“Like has a broad definition Miss Joanna, but I suppose your father is a likable person,” Spock said softly hoping the doctor was not paying too close attention to the one-sided conversation.</p><p>            “Gee thanks,” McCoy said rolling her eyes. Joanna giggled glancing at her father before putting her attention back on Spock.</p><p>            “<em>I think you should ask him to dinner, daddy likes you too,” </em>Joanna said her gap-toothed grin growing even wider. Spock could feel his ears heating and knew the tips were turning green and he just hoped his control was good enough to keep his cheeks from also coloring. Instead of speaking out loud he projected his thoughts back, something he rarely did with the child.</p><p>            <em>“I do not think that would be wise Miss Joanna, I do respect your father, but I must think of the ship first. If a relationship between us did not work out it could affect the running of the ship, you understand why that is important?”</em></p><p><em>            “I understand, I still think you should try, how do you know it will not work if you don’t try?”</em> Spock barely contained a laugh, something that happened increasingly as he spent time with the child.</p><p>            “<em>A logical argument Miss Joanna.</em>”</p><p>            “Hey, you two, you know I don’t care for the completely telepathic communication,” McCoy said as he gathered his trey and Spock’s. Joanna smiled innocently at her father but did not let go of Spock’s hand. “Wrap it up Joanna Marie.” The doctor stood and took the treys away, Spock understood this as the amount of trust the other man allowed him. Spock knew the telepathic nature of the communication with Joanna made McCoy slightly uncomfortable, but the doctor was also happy that she was at least communicating in some way.</p><p>            “Your father is right Miss Joanna; too much pure telepathic communication could strain your mind. As for your request, I will consider it but do not get your hopes up I still do not think it could turn out as you wish it.” Joanna nodded, patting Spock’s hand with a smile before she hopped down and joined her father across the mess hall. Spock suppressed a smile of his own, it was easy to forget sometimes that Joanna was only five years old. Spock returned to his quarters shortly there after and began his nightly meditation, true to his word he did consider what could come of asking the doctor out to dinner. Beyond the reasons he had given to Joanna for why it would be a bad idea he had always thought the doctor and captain were an item. Though clearly Joanna did not share that opinion, or she did not know her father was already involved with another. Spock had attempted a few romantic relationships while at the Academy, not the least of which had been a brief liaison with Nyota, but he had found none of them to his liking. Nyota had been very understanding and they had agreed they worked better as friends in the long run. Doctor McCoy was fascinating, one of the few humans that Spock would admit that about, there was potential at the very least, but he had not tried to have a relationship with another male. Spock pushed the thoughts of the doctor aside for a moment and continued his meditation, sorting through his thoughts of the day and any emotions that had accompanied them. He found however that his thoughts returned to the doctor and Joanna’s very forward request. He needed more data.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>            The only person Spock could think to go to about the doctor was the captain. He still was not convinced asking the doctor out was a good idea but like Joanna said he would not know unless he tried. The amount of time he was thinking about this subject was slightly disturbing, there were dozens of things he needed to be concentrating on and yet in the last couple of days his thoughts had strayed to the chief medical officer more often than he would have liked. Three days after the conversation with Joanna he found the captain in the mess hall alone at a table reviewing some PADDs while he ate. Spock gathered his own breakfast before he joined the captain’s table, the blond looked up with a smile when he saw who was suddenly sitting across from him.</p><p>            “Spock, good morning, not often I see you the mess hall,” Jim said as he set aside the PADD.</p><p>            “Good morning Captain,” Spock replied.</p><p>            “Come on Spock, we’re not on duty yet.”</p><p>            “Indeed Jim, it is still a habit I am attempting to circumvent.”</p><p>            “We’ll get there eventually I’m sure, so what’s up anything new going on?”</p><p>            “Nothing new in the day to day running of the ship that I am aware of, but if you want the daily gossip, I suggest you speak to Lieutenant Uhura. However, there is ‘something up’ personally I hope you might be able to help me with.”</p><p>            “Sure thing Spock, what’s on your mind?”</p><p>            “Joanna made an interesting request of me three days ago; I find myself unable to get the notion out of my mind. However, there are variables that I do not have before I can make a decision on the matter.”</p><p>            “What did Jo ask you to do?” Jim asked as he took a sip of coffee.</p><p>            “She thought I should ask her father on a date,” Spock said. He raised an eyebrow as the captain appeared to choke on his coffee, not a good sign he thought. “I told her it was probably not a good idea in the interests of the ship. Though what I did not mention was that I thought the doctor was already involved with yourself captain.”</p><p>            “Woah slow down Spock, just give me a second here,” Jim said clearing the coffee from his airway. “Now start from the beginning Spock, she’s a smart kid she wouldn’t have asked if she didn’t think there was something there.”</p><p>            “Indeed, but first I take your response to mean that you and the doctor are not involved?”</p><p>            “No, Bones and I are not in a relationship, not that I wouldn’t but he never seemed interested. After how his last relationship ended, I don’t blame him.”</p><p>            “That does not seem to bode well for my dilemma,” Spock said not wanting to acknowledge the slight sinking feeling in his side where his heart was.</p><p>            “Nah, this is different, for one you have Joanna on your side and you’re great with her and I know she adores you. You have nothing to lose by asking Bones to dinner, in fact I think you should.”</p><p>            “You think it wise Jim, should such a relationship not work out it could impact the running of the ship.”</p><p>            “I trust you and Bones implicitly in all things, if anybody can remain professional in the event of relationship ending. Live a little Spock, I know I didn’t know you at all before the whole thing with Nero but from what I’ve heard you’ve not really been yourself since. Which of course makes sense considering what happened but maybe this could be your chance to start healing, and what better way to heal than with a doctor right?”</p><p>            “Dating the doctor will not bring my planet or mother back,” Spock said looking down at his half-eaten breakfast.</p><p>            “No, it won’t, nothing can but at some point, you have to continue your life. I think Bones and Jo can help with that, not to mention it’s long past time for Bones to heal from the ex-wife, maybe you guys could help each other.”</p><p>            “An interesting hypothesis, one I shall consider,” Spock said considering his now empty breakfast trey. Behind him he heard the mess hall doors open and he felt a warmth in the back of his mind. He turned to see Doctor McCoy and his daughter walk in, he cocked his head and focused on the warmth, the beginnings of what felt like a familial bond. Something else he would have to meditate on, though he should have known this could happen considering how often their minds were in contact. As he watched the pair the little girl looked up and saw him and waved, she pulled on her father’s hand and pointed in their direction before bounding over and climbing up next to Spock.</p><p>             “Well good morning Jo-Jo, and how are you this morning?” Jim asked smiling brightly at the little girl. Joanna grinned at him and gave him two thumbs up before she brushed her pigtails back off her shoulders. Doctor McCoy joined them a few minutes later with a plate of waffles for Joanna and an omelet for himself.</p><p>            “Morning gentlemen, ready for another day of star charting?” McCoy asked as he sat down.</p><p>            “Oh, so ready, I live for star charting,” Jim said rolling his eyes spearing the last piece of sausage from his plate.</p><p>            “I am sure command will send us new orders soon, you must remember Jim that a mission of this duration has never been attempted. I believe command is simply ‘playing it by ear’ as humans say,” Spock said suppressing a small smile at the captains expense.</p><p>            “Yeah, yeah, I know, doesn’t make it any less boring though. Still, someone’s gotta pave the way I suppose,” Jim said as he stood and grabbed his tray. “You be good Jo-Jo, giving your old man grey hairs is my job.” The little girl smiled and waived at the captain as he left before returning to her waffles. Spock followed a few minutes later after a brief conversation with the doctor about scheduling lab time for some medical experiments.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>            A few weeks passed and Spock made no attempt to seek a date with the doctor. Joanna didn’t bring it up again either when she would seek Spock’s company. More she complained that she would have to start school soon, she would attend virtual classes overseen by one of the Yeomans. Joanna didn’t see why she had to attend virtual classes, she felt she could learn whatever she needed from her friends on the crew. Uhura and Chekov had both offered to teach her on the side when Spock expressed these complaints to Doctor McCoy in the mess hall one afternoon. The doctor had declined, he hoped that the virtual classes would offer Joanna some interactions with children her own age.</p><p>            Spock had yet to mention to anyone that his mind seemed to have formed a familial bond with the young Joanna. He had examined the bond during meditation and found it to be similar to what he had shared with his mother. There was no potential harm posed to Joanna nor any invasion of privacy all he received from the bond was feelings. With proper shielding Spock hardly noticed the bond at all. So, life continued one day at a time and with each day Spock considered asking Dr. McCoy to dinner. But every day he refrained, he would not say he was afraid, fearing a social interaction was illogical. He was also dealing with the intrusive thoughts invading his off-duty hours as the anniversary of Vulcan’s destruction approached. He found himself replaying the events of that day in his mind again and again, much as he had in the days following the great disaster. It was not healthy nor was it logical, there was nothing he could have done he knew that. That did not stop him wishing he could have saved his mother; it was always the loss of his mother that his thoughts turned to.</p><p>           In his melancholy Spock noticed someone else was decidedly less chipper, Joanna had barely smiled in a week. Everyone had noticed, and Dr. McCoy was at a loss as to why though. Spock could offer no theories on the matter as Joanna had not sought his company either, the bond he kept shielded was still strong but melancholy. He could not tell if it was his melancholy or hers that was affecting the link. Spock didn’t pursue it, thinking that things would right themselves with time. When a large spike of distress and extreme sadness penetrated the shield, he had around the bond with Joanna Spock concluded that things were not going to right themselves.</p><p>          Spock stilled at his station as the waves of distress washed over his mind, Joanna had never exhibited such levels of discontent she was generally a happy child. Even given the traumatic events that led her to live on the <em>Enterprise </em>in the first place. In the weeks since the bond had manifested, he had never felt such strong emotions from the child. Once the worst of the emotions had abated and Spock could stand without swaying, he excused himself from the bridge in search of the little girl. At this point in the day, she should be in one of the conference rooms with Yeoman Sanders doing her schooling. However, as he made his way through the halls of the ship, he felt that Joanna was no where near the conference room, nor was she in her own quarters. Focusing on where the bond led him Spock was surprised to find himself outside his own quarters. Cocking his head, he keyed open the door, Joanna had access to most of the ship thanks to Jim, but he had not given her access to his quarters. However, she did have access to Jim’s and the captain, and first officer quarters were connected by a shared bathroom. It was a logical assumption that Joanna accessed Jim’s quarters and cut through the bathroom, Spock did not usually lock his side of the facilities.</p><p>           Spock looked around the darkened quarters in search of the missing child, though he felt like he might be the only one to know she wasn’t where she was supposed to be. A sniffle from the far corner of the room behind his bed told him what he needed to know. Though the lights in the room were still out his Vulcan eyesight allowed him to navigate and conduct his search with each. Spock rounded the end of the bed and saw the child in question hunched as small as she could be face pressed into her knees.</p><p>           “Joanna?” Spock asked carefully taking a step forward. The little girl raised her tear-stained face to look at Spock. As usual she said nothing but after a moment, she did raise her hands to Spock inviting his contact. Spock did not hesitate to take the final step forward and lift the child off the floor. He had only carried the child a few times and she’d never been so clearly distressed, but he was acting on some buried instinct. He cradled the girl close as he took a seat on the bed, as he settled, he felt a hand clutch at the front of his uniform while another hand found his.</p><p>          “Why are you distressed Joanna?” Spock asked.</p><p>          “<em>I miss my mommy, and Yeoman Sanders is mean,” </em>came Joanna’s thoughts. They were not as clear as they usually were likely due to her distressed state.</p><p>         “I understand what it is to miss one’s mother,” Spock said softly. He was not sure quite what to make of the child’s statement about Yeoman Sanders.</p><p>          “<em>Is your mommy gone too?”</em></p><p>          “Yes, my mother died when Vulcan was destroyed, I could not save her though I tried.”</p><p>          “<em>I got mommy killed,” </em>the statement surprised Spock greatly and he looked down at the child on his lap in surprise.</p><p>          “I do not believe that Joanna,” Spock said carefully.</p><p>           “<em>But I did</em>,” Joanna wailed in his mind as fresh tears fell from her face. She pushed her face into Spock’s chest and sobbed for several long minutes, Spock just continued to hold her not quite sure what else to do. Once her tears slowed again Spock took her hand again.</p><p>           “Why do you think that you are responsible for your mother’s accident?”</p><p>            “<em>Can I show you? Daddy says Vulcan’s can read minds.”</em></p><p>            “A crude description but I suppose I could perform a surface meld if that is what you wish. Normally I would not perform a meld on one so young, but our minds are already connected because of the way we communicate.” Joanna looked at him curiously. “I’ll explain later, if you’re sure I can begin now.” Joanna nodded and Spock let go of her hand to place his against her psi-points, she seemed ever smaller with his larger hand placed against her face.</p><p>           “My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts,” Spock said softly. Instantly he was pulled into the girl’s thoughts. “<em>Concentrate on what you want me to see Joanna.”</em> Slowly images swirled around him until they began to coalesce into the inside of a hover care driving down a road at night in the rain. Spock looked around to see a slightly smaller Joanna sitting in her car seat talking a mile a minute as she played with a doll. Spock looked to the front of the car where a blond woman was driving, she appeared to not be paying attention to anything the girl was saying. The scene continued, and Spock observed that Joanna’s mother appeared almost bored just watching the road as they drove. The memory of Joanna just kept talking about everything she appeared to have done that day.</p><p>            “<em>Joanna honey stop talking, you’re giving mommy a headache,” </em>the memory of Joanna’s mother said and though she used endearments Spock felt as if she didn’t mean them.</p><p>           “<em>But mommy, I haven’t even told you the best part, you see Mikey he’s scared of spider’s right and…”</em></p><p><em>          “Joanna! Shut up please!” </em>Spock looked between the woman and the young girl and watched as tears welled in the girl’s eyes. “<em>God Joanna you never listen do you, you’re going to be the death of me I swear. I should have just let your father take you.” </em>Spock thought the words were unnecessarily harsh. He didn’t have much time to process this as the car began to swerve on the wet road. The memory ended shortly, and Spock gently ended the meld, he pulled away from Joanna’s face and retook her small hand.</p><p>         “Joanna, why do you not speak?” Spock asked softly thinking it was an easy place to start.</p><p>          “<em>You saw Mr. Spock, talking too much got mommy killed.”</em></p><p>          “No, Joanna that is not true. You did nothing wrong that night and what your mother said was very cruel. You do not deserve this guilt; your mother was wrong. Well except about one thing, I believe it would have been better if Doctor McCoy had had custody of you after their divorce.”</p><p>          “<em>But what if that’s not true? What if I talk too much and distract daddy and something bad happens?” </em></p><p>          “It would not be your fault, <em>nu’ri-veh </em>your father loves you greatly. Even if you were distracting him, I know he would greatly appreciate hearing your voice again,” Spock shifted slightly to look down at Joanna whose eyes still glistened with tears. “I know that does not change you missing your mother, I am willing to listen if you wish to talk.”</p><p>          “<em>Thank you, Mr. Spock.”</em></p><p><em>          “</em>Now, why are you hiding in my quarters when you are supposed to be doing classes with Yeoman Sanders?” Joanna sighed and pulled Spock’s hand back up to her face. Spock took the hint and reinitiated the meld, the scene formed quicker than the last. He found himself in a very familiar conference room, Joanna sat at one end of the long table with a PADD while Yeoman Sanders sat at the other looking utterly bored. Joanna appeared as she had for several days previous, sad and tired as she worked on her schoolwork. She frowned at her work and hopped up and took the PADD to Sanders offering the PADD to her with a questioning look.</p><p>           “<em>What? Speak brat, what do you want?” </em>Sanders snapped as she looked up from her own PADD. “<em>God, how did I get stuck on babysitting duty with the dumb mute. How can Dr. McCoy bear to be stuck with you?” </em>Joanna’s eyes welled with tears; she threw the PADD at Sanders before running from the conference room. Spock allowed the memory to play just to confirm his theory of how she got into his quarters. She ran to the captain’s quarters, into the bathroom and climbed onto the counter to access the door panel into Spock’s room. Spock gently ended the meld once again.</p><p>          “Why hide in here and not the Captain’s quarters? Why not return to your quarters?”</p><p>           “<em>I thought daddy would be made at me for throwing the PADD.” </em></p><p>           “Interesting logic, while you should not throw things at others, I think I understand why you did it. Do not worry Joanna I will deal with Sanders and speak to your father about everything. Now, anything else you want to tell me?” Joanna shook her head and curled back into Spock’s chest. Spock smiled lightly and tucked her close, he should return to the bridge and let Doctor McCoy know what was going on. However, he felt the illogical need to just let Joanna take her comfort as she needed. If he were missed on the bridge the captain would call for him, and he would deal with it then. He remembered laying against his mother in a similar fashion when he had been very small and suffering from yet another day of bullying. Spock shifted on the bed until his back was up against the headboard careful not to jostle the small child. Her crying and likely the two melds had worn her out and she was already nearly asleep, he rubbed a hand up and down her back as he contemplated what he had seen in her mind. Joanna was clearly better off with the good Doctor; anyone would have made a better parent than the woman he had observed. That anyone could have said such cruel things to this little girl, it made no logical sense. A child should be cherished, while his own father had never been very forthcoming with his regard Spock never doubted that he was wanted by both his parents. He did not doubt that Doctor McCoy wanted and cherished his daughter.</p><p>          Spock sat with the sleeping Joanna on his lap for nearly an hour before he heard noise coming from the Captain’s cabin. Spock tilted his head and listened, it sounded like he wasn’t alone. Spock did not have to wait long before someone poked their head through the bathroom door.</p><p>          “Spock?” came the Captain’s voice.</p><p>          “Computer, lights 20%. Over here Jim, but keep your voice down,” Spock said keeping his voice pitched low. A moment later Jim and Doctor McCoy came around the corner into the sleeping alcove.</p><p>          “Oh, thank god,” McCoy sighed in relief as he caught sight of his daughter curled on Spock’s lap. “What happened, why isn’t she with Sanders?”</p><p>          “It is what I believe the captain would call a long story Doctor,” Spock said as he shifted carefully to stand from the bed. He stepped up to the other man and they easily maneuvered Joanna into her father’s arms as if it were a trade, they had done dozens of times. As Spock pulled away his fingers brushed against McCoy’s with a pleasant tingle. Spock stepped back hastily and put his hands behind his back.</p><p>           “Joanna hid in here after an altercation with Yeoman Sanders, which was just the tipping point for her emotions. She has been blaming herself for her mother’s death, it is why she does not speak,” Spock said carefully. “She showed me what happened, she thinks if she talks too much, she is a distraction. Her mother was saying some cruel things before the accident.” Spock gave a brief overview of what Joanna had showed him, at first McCoy looked ready to protest the use of the meld but as Spock spoke, he became more distressed at what he was being told rather than at the method at which it was learned.</p><p>          “Oh my god,” McCoy said hugging Joanna close and sitting on the edge of Spock’s bed. “I knew she was a heartless woman, but I didn’t think she’d be cruel to her own kid.”</p><p>           “How did you know Jo was in distress Spock, you left the bridge so suddenly?” Jim asked softly.</p><p>           “It would seem that with our frequent mental contact a link was formed between our minds, akin to a familial link between a parent and child. I have been carefully shielding it, I did not know how to divulge this information in a way that would not upset the doctor.”</p><p>            “Ah hell Spock, you know that mind voodoo stuff makes me uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have been so lenient about her talking to you that way,” McCoy said with a sigh.</p><p>            “I apologize doctor, I deemed it a harmless link while I dealt with my own conundrums.”</p><p>             “Can’t argue with the results Bones, he knew something was wrong almost immediately. What happened with Sanders Spock, I think that’s something we need to deal with.”</p><p>             “I do not believe the Yeoman to be a suitable minder for Joanna, she showed me what happened. Sanders was cruel and derelict in her duties as a minder.”</p><p>             “I’ll take care of it, you and Bones stay here and talk,” Jim said with a nod and pat on Spock’s shoulder. Spock watched the Captain leave before turning back to the doctor, the other man looked a little lost if Spock was reading human emotion correctly.</p><p>             “Doctor, Leonard, I wish to apologize I should have told you immediately when I realized the link had established itself,” Spock said keeping his hands clasped together behind his back.</p><p>              “Yeah, Spock probably, but Jim’s right can’t argue with the results. God Spock I was frantic when she wasn’t in the conference room. I know logically she couldn’t have gotten off the ship, we’re at warp safest place to be but…”</p><p>              “The instinct to panic when a parent can’t find their child supersedes logic, eventually you know you would have found Joanna but, in that moment, every terrible scenario goes through your head,” Spock said as if repeating words he had heard long ago. Leonard looked up at him stunned at the understanding.</p><p>             “You sound like a parent Spock.” Spock looked up at him and Leonard could see a different kind of sadness in his eyes. He patted the space next to him on the bed inviting Spock to sit. The Vulcan hesitated a moment before taking a seat moving his hands to his lap.</p><p>             “I am not a parent no, I wandered away once in the Shi’Khar market when I was younger than Joanna. My mother was frantic, later she explained the thought process, even at four I was already questioning the logic of certain situations with her.”</p><p>             “I think I would have liked your mother,” Leonard said with a small smile.</p><p>             “She would have liked you too I am sure and would have doted on Joanna no matter what our relationship might have been.”</p><p>             “Spock, we don’t have a relationship beyond co-workers.”</p><p>             “Would you like to?” Spock asked before he could lose his nerve. Leonard looked at him eyes wide with surprise.</p><p>             “One of the personal matters I was dealing with in the last several weeks that had me pushing the parental link to the back of my mind was a request Joanna had made of me. She thought I should ask you to dinner.” Spock glanced up knowing his cheeks taking on a distinctly green hue, he was surprised to see a matching pink blush covering the doctor’s cheeks. Leonard shifted carefully and pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, he handed it to Spock without a word. Spock raised an eyebrow as he took the paper, carefully he unfolded it to reveal a child’s drawing. The second eyebrow joined its partner as Spock took in the drawing, it was a crude crayon drawing but it was not hard to decipher what Joanna had been going for. Two stick figures with blue shirts and smiling faces, one with exaggerated pointed ears the other holding a black square that could be generously called a tricorder. Between them was a smaller stick figure with long brown hair and yellow dress holding the hands of the two larger stick figures. Around the three figures was a slightly misshapen rendition of a romanticized heart. He looked up at the doctor questioningly.</p><p>            “She made a similar request of me, she handed me that a few weeks ago. I guess it’s been dominating a lot of my thoughts.”</p><p>             “I can see why,” Spock said carefully folding the paper and setting it aside. “I thought perhaps pursuing a relationship could be a bad idea, should it not work out there could be an impact to the ship. I find now however that I wish to take the risk if you are willing.”</p><p>             “Well hell, Spock, all you had to do was ask. Let me take Joanna back to our quarters and we can go to the mess hall.” Leonard said as he made to stand up.</p><p>            “Of course, though she is welcome to sleep here. The captain has a replicator in his quarters I do not think he will mind if we use it and dine here while she sleeps.”</p><p>             “I see your proposal and offer a counter proposal, I put her in Jim’s bed and we still eat here. I’ll shoot Jim a message telling him to be quiet if he returns to his quarters.”</p><p>             “I am amendable to this solution Doctor, I shall begin procuring dinner,” Spock said with a slight upturn at the corners of his mouth that Leonard would swear was a smile. Spock stood and made his way through the connecting bathroom to the captain’s quarters. A year ago, he never would have suggested even entering the captain’s quarters while he was not there, but now he did not think Jim would be too bothered. Leonard followed close behind him and made his way over to the sleeping alcove while Spock went to the replicator. He programed the replicator for a Vulcan dish and a Terran one he had seen the doctor consume, he stepped away as they processed and over to the sleeping alcove to observe the pair. Joanna must have stirred in her sleep because Leonard was making soft hushing noises as he stroked her bangs away from her face. Then Spock heard a soft voice that up until then had only been in his mind.</p><p>             “Daddy, are you and Mr. Spock going to go on a date?” Joanna asked, her voice was barely above a whisper from disuse. Spock watched Leonard’s hand still as it combed through her hair, from what he could see of the Doctor’s face there were tears in his eyes.</p><p>             “Yeah baby, we’re gonna have dinner in his quarters while you sleep in Jim’s. Go back to sleep darlin’ and be good for him if he comes back before we do ok,” Leonard said softly brushing a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>            “Ok daddy,” she said as she snuggled further into the blankets.</p><p>            “I love you baby girl.”</p><p>            “Love you daddy.” Spock stepped away and gathered their dinner and went back to his quarters, setting the plates down on his desk. Leonard joined him a minute later, he stood awkwardly by the door for a moment just watching Spock.</p><p>           “Doctor?” Spock asked and the other man jumped a bit, seemingly shaken from his thoughts.</p><p>            “Sorry, I was just thinking about doing something,” Leonard said cryptically. Spock cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, silently inviting Leonard to continue. Instead of speaking the Doctor took the three remaining strides across the room, when he was inches from Spock he stopped and raised his long-fingered hands to cup Spock’s face. Spock froze as the surgeon’s hands slid against his jaw, in the next moment he felt lips pressed to his in a gentle but no less passionate kiss. He closed his eyes and kissed back, letting his hands travel forward to grasp Leonard’s hips pulling him closer. The kiss lasted another minute before Leonard pulled back, Spock blinked at him and Leonard smiled at the almost dazed look on the Vulcan’s face.</p><p>          “That was not what I was expecting, but it was not unwelcome.”</p><p>          “I’ve secretly wanted to do that for a while, normally I wouldn’t do that on a first date, but I felt it was warranted.” Leonard said with a grin. “Thank you, Spock, for being there for Joanna.”</p><p>          “I shall continue to make myself available to her for as long as you allow me Leonard.” Spock took Leonard’s hand in his reveling in the warm feel of his mind. “I look forward to being there for you as well.”</p><p>          “Don’t get all mushy on me now, plenty of time for that later. Come on let’s eat before it gets cold.” Leonard said gruffly, Spock noted the return of the blush to Leonard’s cheeks.</p><p>          “Of course, Doctor.”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A formatting fun, half the story had the proper indentations and the other half didn't. Tab didn't want to work so everything after a certain point is hand indented with a space bar. Hopefully it all looks very uniform :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>